


Lift Me Won't You Lift Me (Above the Old Routine)

by Missy



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't have much, but they do have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift Me Won't You Lift Me (Above the Old Routine)

It’s bloody difficult to unknot a corset when you’re high as a kite. Magenta curses as she tries to unlace Columbia but the strings will not obey her fingers. They swim like neon-colored seaweed does back on Transsexual before her eyes, and she suddenly feels a powerful yearning for what she can’t have. 

Columbia is beyond her at the moment, aware of only her friend’s strong hands tugging at her strings. She’s having a toot upon the bedside table, trying to suck up the last dregs of coke from Magenta’s Daisy Duck hand mirror.

All of that poking and prodding’s enough to give a girl a complex, no matter how high she is. “Oh, come on!” Columbia complains, and reaches toward her waist, shimmying out of her shorts in a provocative display that would have made Gilda Gray pea-green with envy. 

Magenta smacks her lips as she leans toward the heat of the other woman’s sex. 

The numbing high reaches Columbia’s brain in the same moment that Magenta’s mouth reaches her clit. The world goes rose bright and fades away, into the ether, the nothing, of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **The Rocky Horror Picture Show**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
